newotherkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Demonkin
Demonkin are those who identify as a demon or demon like entity. Demons Historically ''' Demons are corrupted humans, chaos entities, or even former deities. Centuries ago they sealed themselves away in a great hibernation by orders of Lucifer to escape enslavement from King Solomon. '''Demons in the Present Reawoken in modern times, some demons are taking an interest in humans again. Since most humans now are unaware of their presence they are free to observe human behavior and culture. Some chose to do this by entering the womb of a human to be born again as one. However, the downside of reincarnation is that demons temporarily forget their abilities, powers, and past life they had before. This process of remembering their life as a demon is called an awakening. For some awakening can be very frustrating and painful, others may have it easier but most describe it as a "difficult time". It is comparable to a human going through puberty, it may take a few years or even up to a decade. However, there is a choice continuing to live as a human instead of awakening. Personality Traits Many demons are known to be: * key observers, noting the smallest detail * prone to mood swings * highly intelligent * highly arrogant, vain, and proud Common Demons Types Sex Demons Sex Demons are demons that feed on energies released during and after sex. Succubi, omnibi, incubi (succubus, omnibus, and incubus singularly) are sex demons, Succubi are women, omnibi are nonbinary, and incubi are men. In Christian Mythology they come in the night to have sex with humans in their dreams. Since they seduce people in their dreams, they are also considered to be the type of dreamwalker. Drudes Drudes are demons from German Mythology that are the accumulation of evil from the soul of a female, solidified into a body. They often depicted as old women sit on the chests of people in the night time to breach their dreams. Drudes are able to shiftshape. Dreamwalkers Dreamwalkers are demons that often appear in people's dreams or are the result of dreams. Drudes, succubi, omnibi, incubi, and mares are included in this group. Sirens Sirens are demons who feel a connection to the sea. They used the ocean and alluring songs to lure sailors to their deaths. Guardian Demons Similar to a guardian angel, guardian demons guard over the life of a human for a specific purpose. Unlike angels if they don't like their charge they will complain and they will not try to see the best in them. Demons will only act as guardians out of their own freewill and are repulsed by the thought of being slaves or being treated as one. A subtype of guardian demons are familiar and companion demons. Much like a guardian demon, they accompany a human throughout their life, generally helping to resolve an issue or to provide a service. Companion demons lend their help to resolve a problem with their charge for a specific cause. Familiars are demons that provide a service exclusively to one human and are bound to them. Vampiric Demons This variety of demon experiences feeds from outside energy sources to supply their own. Vampiric demons experience bloodlust, if of the sanguinarian variety. Other vampiric demons however, just feed off the life energy of humans for bodily nourishment. These types of demons tend to be mixed in terms of typing. These demons can also be fallen angels which require sustenance from outside energies due to being unable to utilize their celestial energy and require use of other sources. Fear-eaters are demons that feed exclusively on the energies created by fear. They will often purposely create situations in order to generate fear in one or more humans to feed off of. If they are reincarnated into a human their host may have an anxiety disorder due to an excess of fear being absorbed into the system. Sex demons feed from energies released during and after sex, so they in that sense can also fit this category. Category:Kintypes